Mai Magena Howlett
by Caschick23
Summary: Mai's life changed the day she lost her mother, Kayla, to the day she finally meet her father, Logan. A prequal
1. Chapter 1

This is the prequel to a X-Men crossover with Batman Begins/Dark Knight I'm working on. I only own Mai Magena Howlett and her friends. The story that tell her daughter is the same one told Logan in "Wolverine." It was such a beautiful moment between them and I thought it would a nice mother/daughter moment too.

Kayla Silverfox woke up to the sound of beeping. She sorely opened her eyes and found she was in a hospital. The last thing she could remember was ordering Stryker to walk till his feet bleed. A nurse came in to check her iv. "Oh good your awake. I must say your very lucking to survive the collapsing of a nuclear reactor. I believe the doctor wanted to talk to you." Kayla looked at the nurse with confusion, what was so important the she couldn't tell her.

"Miss Silverfox? I'm Dr. Bradford. Well, I'm sure the nurse told that you were lucky to be alive? Well, what she wanted me to tell you is that you lucky to alive especially since your pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" She put he hand on her stomach

"Yes, about four weeks a cording to your blood results. We're just gonna keep you over night and then you can go home tomorrow."

That night Kayla laid awake. She was pregnant with Logan's baby. It was a bittersweet moment. She was happy, but she wanted him with her and hear the news.

"Don't worry Baby. One day, I'm sure you'll run into Daddy." She rubbed her stomach and smiled.

9 MONTHS LATER:

Kayla laid in bed, holding her new born baby girl. She was trying to come up with a name. Looking out the window, she saw a new moon shining brightly in the night and heard a coyote howling.

"Mai Magena Howlett. A combination of your father and me." She silently kissed her child's forehead and tears formed when Mai looked at her big brown eyes, her father's eyes.

FEW YEARS LATER:

"Come on Bear, try and catch me!" Eight year old Mai Magena or Coyote Moon as she was often called yelled as she ran thru the wilderness with her friend, Bear Proudeagle.

"Your going down Coyote!" The boy yelled as he chased after her.

Kayla watched as he daughter ran with her friends. She was well embraced on the reservation, even though she was only half Blackfoot. Coyote had her father's eyes and hair. It even flipped outward on the ends like his had. She looked at the photo of her and Logan by their bed. She had put the same photo by Cy's crib when she brought her home. It was of her in Logan's arms and he was leaning with his back to a tree.

"Mama, can you tell me a story?"

"Sure baby, which one should I tell? I know!" The proud mother crawled into bed with her daughter. "Do you know why the moon is lonely?"

"Why?" the curious child asked.

"Many years ago she had a lover, named Kuekuatsu. They lived in the spirit world together and every night, they wondered the skies. But there was one spirit who was jealous of they love and wanted the moon all to himself. His name was Trickster. One day, he told Kuekuatsu that Moon wanted some wild flowers from our world. So Kuekuatsu left the spirit, not knowing he could never return. So every night, he howls her name, longing to tough her again, but never will."

"Mommy, is that a true story?"

"Yes it is. Ok Baby time to go to sleep. Night. I love you.

"Night mommy. I love you too."

As the years went by, Coyote's abilities went from one to several:

When she was 12, she fell several feet out of a tree and landed with a bone crushing thud, but when Kayla reached her daughter's side, all cuts, bruises and breaks were healed. She had inherited her father's healing factor. She also inherited his sense of smell and hearing too. That same year, they learned she could communicate with animals. If others were around, they would just she her talking to whatever animal.

When she was 13, they learned she was an animal shifter. She could turn into any animal.

It wasn't until she was 14 till her mother learned about 'Charles Xavier School for gifted children.' It was a warm spring day and Kayla was working in the garden when she heard a car coming up the drive way. A man in a wheel chair being pushed by a large man covered in blue fur came up the walk way.

"Kayla Silverfox? My name is Charles Xavier and I would like to talk to you about your daughter."

"My daughter? What do you want with her?"

"I assure I just want to talk about her and her gifts."

"She's not home right now. She loves to run just before the sun goes down." She says with a small smile. "Won't you come in?" She ushered the men into the house.

"Forgive me, I'm Hank McCoy." The man in blue fur introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you."

"Miss Silverfox, you daughter is one the most gifted young person I've seen. I would you like you to consider sending her to my school, where we can teach her how to use her powers."

"That's nice of you offer, but this something I have to discuss with her."

"I understand. Was her father by any chance a mutant?"

"Yes, she actually inherited several of his abilities."

"What was his name?" Hank asked

"His name is James Logan Howlett, but he's often called Wolverine."

"Hmm. We were just curious, you being a single parent.".

Well that's that first chapter of my Wolverine/X-Men/ Batman story. This is gonna be a short series then followed by the Batman part.


	2. Waht eles have I got to lose?

I apologize if this seems just like "Wolverine." I tried to make it my own. I hope you like it.

"Mama, I'm home" A panting Mai walked into the house.

"Hi honey. How was you run?"

"Ok, Hawk and Bear are getting faster." She took a long drink form her water bottle and spotted the pamphlets the professor had left for them. "Mom, what are these?" She walks into the kitchen where her mother is cutting vegetables and holds up a pamphlet.

"A man from that school came by earlier. He offered to help you learn to control your powers. I said we'd talk about it."

"Do you want me to go?"

"If you want to, I won't stop you."

"I don't think I will. I feel like I can do better out here, not some school where I'm gonna judge on what I can do."

"Ok. I'll call the professor tomorrow and decline his offer. Dinner's ready, why don't you wash up?"

The next day, Mai walked to school with her buddies Bear and Hawk Whitefeather.

Kayla watched her daughter and friends joke as they walked away and dialed the number the Professor had given her.

"Hello, may I talk to Charles Xavier please? Thank you"

"Miss Silverfox, have you and your daughter decided?"

"We have and she's not interested at the moment."

"Understandable. She's welcome here any time.

"I will."

Mai was climbing the rope in gym, when she felt excoriating pain in her chest, right in her heart. Letting go of the rope she fell to the mat at the bottom. The teacher and students all crowded around her asking "what's wrong" and "are you ok," but all she heard were screams of pain.

Getting up holding her chest she ran out of the gym and towards home.

"MOM? MOM? MOM!" She yelled all the way up the drive way until she saw her mother's bloody body in the front yard. She ran to her body and slid on her knees. Taking her mother's body in her arms, she hid her eyes, seeing bullet holes all over her, blood gushing from her.

"Mama, please don't leave me! Please mama, heal" she began to cry as she put her hands over the holes and tried to heal the wounds.

The team snuck up on the girl as she cried over her mother's lifeless body. They grabbed her from behind and pulled her away from the grizzly scene.

Mai felt the arms around her and she fought to break away as the pulled her away. Breaking away, she punch on of the men holding her and saw three bony claws stick out of his back. Once the body fell, another man fired his gun and hit her in the shoulder. Mai felt the bullet, but no pain. Anger and adrenaline was all the was left. One by one she stabbed and killed the team. Once her fight was over, she went back to her mother's body, felt something hit her in the neck and she passed out. Sheriff Ray Whitefeather, Hawk's father, knew about Mai's abilities. He the young girl passed out near her mother's body.

Hawk and Bear arrived in a pick up truck and found their friend recovering in an ambulance. Hawk put a wool blanket around her shoulders. Neither knew what to say so they just stood by her as she looked her hands were the claws came out.

It was raining the day they lowered Kayla Silverfox in to her grave. The "Massacre" as it had been called, was winding down, saying Mai came home to find her mother dead and when her mother's killers tried to kill her, she used a pitch fork to defend herself, but the weapon was never found. Rumors were that the sheriff got rid so she couldn't be convicted, others say she threw it into the lake by her home.

Mai just stood there in the rain, her friends by her side as everyone on the reservation mourned her loss. Mai's eyes were blank, as if she was still in shock. Water drenched her short sleeved black dress and water fell down her face.

"Miss Silverfox?" A man in a Army uniform came up to the front porch.

"That's my mother's name. I'm a Howlett."

"My apologies. I heard of your mother's death and wanted to talk to you about something."

"Whatever your trying to sell, you can forget it! I just buried my mother asshole!" she stood up from her chair and aimed a shotgun at him.

"No, I know who organized her death and want to help you avenge her." He knew what buttons to push. He watched her face go from angry to interested. Lowering the gun, she gestured for him to follow her.

"You got five minutes. Talk."

"Very well. As I said I know who ordered your mother's death. His name is William Stryker. He's a enemy of your mother and father." Mentally smiling as he saw her ears perk up at the mention.

"You said my father. Did you know him?"

"Briefly. Good man. Would have made a wonder father"

"Back to my mother, bub. What is you want me to do?"

"Let us make you invincible. With your abilities, you could do anything?"

Mai had her arms crossed as she got up from leaning against the table, held her hand out and said "Deal."

"What do you mean, your going away?" Bear asked as she loaded her bag and threw it into her pickup.

"I just need to get away for a while. I' don't know how long, but I'll call you and Hawk as often as possible. Could you keep an eye on my place?"

"You got it girl. We'll miss you. Be careful" Bear and Hawk agreed as they hugged their friend goodbye and watched her drive away.

"Are you sure she'll survive the procedure?" A doctor in a white lab coat asked

"Yes sir. She's just like her father, but we should make the bones more flexible. She's also a shifter."

"Where did you find this girl?" The man in the coat asked as he watch from the observation room as they prepped Mai for the procedure. She was wearing a spaghetti thin strapped black shirt and very short black shorts. They were drawing lines where the needles were going to be inserted all over her arms, legs, lifting the bottom off her shirt to draw on her chest and stomach

"On the same reservation we found him."

"She looks just like him."

"From what I observed, got more then his looks. Got his temper too."

"How old are you?" A female doctor asked as she took Mai's blood pressure.

"Be 16 in few months."

"Your so young. Why are you doing this?"

"What else have I got to lose? I've already lost my mother.

"Try to remember that. Hopefully it'll make it less painful." Mai just looked at the woman with a confused, but still determined look.

"Mai, we're all ready. But first we want to give you these" the main doctor held up a single dog tag.

"Have them say "Coyote" and put my locket on the same chain." Mai ordered as the injected the sedative into her arm. Her orders were met and they slipped the chain around her sleeping form. They put a breathing regular in her mouth and lowered her into the green water.

"Begin." The doctor who put the tags on her ordered. There was some hesitation, but the demands were met.

"I hope you know what happened last time this happened. Her father nearly killed everyone."

Mai's sleeping form heard the word "father" and began to twitch. She then felt a pain that ran through her whole body and felt that her insides were fire. She tried to scream, but couldn't.

"Stop this now! She can't take this! The female doctor yelled, genuinely worried about the girl.

"Then she shouldn't have volunteered!" One of the other doctors yelled back.

"Then you shouldn't have kill her mother!"

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Mai woke from her sleep and felt the claws came out of her hands. Leaping out of the water, she sliced at anyone who tried to stop her. Her rage stopped when she saw the one doctor who seemed to care for her "Follow me!"

Mai ran after the women and they hid in a corner.

"You need to change into something fast and get out of here." The women ordered as she handed Mai her clothes.

"Why are you helping me? What did they do me?"

"I'll answer your questions later. Meet me here." She handed her a piece of paper with an address on it. She nodded, quickly dressed and turned into a rhino, charging her way out.

Mai sat on a park bench in jeans and green hoodie. She hid her face with the hood and waited till the doctor showed up.

"Mai?" A soft voice asked walking toward her.

"Ok, now we can talk right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for what they did to you. I saw your father go through the same thing years ago."

"My dad let them do that to him too?"

"His was a bit worse. The only differences between you two are the fact your bones, though just as indestructible are more flexible so you can change and your mother is actually dead this time."

"What the hell are talking about?"

"The same men who did this, tricked your father into thinking your mother was dead when she wasn't. She was a pawn in all this and she regretted it. When they heard about you, they knew they to get rid of her to you."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth. You also need to know your father is still alive."

"Where is he?"

"Westchester, NY. He's a teacher at "Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"That's the school my mom and talked about the day before…"

"They'll help you there."

"Thank you. For trying and actually helping me."

"You are most welcome." She watched as Mai started to walk way before calling out "Coyote! You are just like your father!"

"Never get tired of hearing that" She mumbled to herself as she began her trek back home.

Try and the picture the same people, minus Stryker and Agent Zero, performing the procedure on Mai. The nice doctor is the same women who was king to Logan. Next chapter will most likely be the last, then it goes into 'Coyote Meets the Bat" a X-men/Batman Begins/Dark knight.


	3. Fathe meets daughter

This takes place after the procedure and 6 months since Alcatraz. This I borrowed from the first 'X-men' when we see Hugh Jackman in the fighting ring. Try to picture Mai a bit bigger, muscle wise and tougher, just like her daddy!

Mai climbed out of her truck, watching it jump as if it had been severely weighed down.

"Well, look at what the dog dragged in! How are ya, babe?" Bear laughed as he ran to Mai, pick her up and spun her in his strong arms. "You put on weight or something?"

"You callin me fat, pal?"

"Wouldn't dare. You look good though."

"Thanks man, Got to admit, I'm glad to be back despite…"

"How ya doing girl? " Hawk just came out of nowhere.

"I'm ok. Give me hug, dork." She joked as her friend hugged her.

After the boys left, Mai stepped off her back porch into the pouring rain. Starting out into a run she jumped on a low tree branch and unleashed her claws. Lighting bolts caused enough light so she could inspect her new weapons. Slowing she drug the claws into the tree trunk and climbed to the top. The clouds parted enough for the moon to shine on her.

The next morning was damp from last nights rain. She should be back in school, but she wasn't. Instead, she hit the 'play' on the CD player and Three Days Grace 'Animal I've Become' flowed into the back yard. Once the song ended, she'd keep hitting 'repeat'. Grabbing a tree branch, she did 100 pull ups, then did 100 pushups; 50 with two hands and 50 one handed. After two hours of workout that would put most military groups to shame, she rested.

"Can I get a coke, please?" she asked Jacob, the bar keep at the local tavern

"No prob, Mai. Glad your home." He smiled and gave the soda. Taking a sip of the drink, she notice a drunk hitting on one of the waitresses.

"Come on baby, you know what I want"

"Let me go!"

"Hey! She said let her go! And I suggest you do, before you lose something important" Mai growled and got between them, allowing the waitress to get away.

"I don't normally hit kids, but in your case I'll make an exception." The man slurred and went to punch her.

The bar all gasped as Mai caught the fist with one hand and flipped the man on his back. He got back up and charged at the girl, but she easily dodged him. After knocking him out with one punch, Jacob helped her throw guy out on his ass.

"Hey Mai, you need a job? Wouldn't' normally give a 16 year old a job in bar, but I figured you could help get the drunks out and help with whatever else."

"When do I start?"

THREE YEARS LATER:

"Logan, you sure the person we're lookin for is here?" Rogue asked her surrogate father.

"That's what Storm said. She supposedly works here" Logan gestured to the tavern they were about to enter. It hard been about months since Magneto tried to take over Alcatraz and Storm found a file on a mutant the Professor was interested in before he died, so she asked Logan and Marie to check her out.

"Welcome to the final round! In this corner, weighting at 210 lbs and 6'8 is the challenger, Walt Phillips! And in the other corner, our returning camp, at 5'4 and 120 lbs, Coyote!" The bell rang and the man named Jake charged at Coyote who just swung her knee up and got him right under the chin.

The guys was in a red shirt and jeans, while she was in jeans and sports bra.

"Logan, does that girl look familiar to you?"

"Yeah. She kinda does" He watched the girl in the ring punch the guy right into the wire all around them, knocking him out. He notice she cracked her neck the same way he did.

"Excuse me, who is that?" Logan went up to the Jacob and pointed to Mai.

"That? That's Mai Magena Howlett. This jobs her get her anger out and she's got a lot to be angry about. Her mother was murdered about three years ago and Mai killed the guys who did. By herself."

"Who's her Daddy?"

"James Howlett. But most called him Logan" He went back to wiping down the bar and watched Mai beat the next opponent.

Logan and Rogue looked at each other, then at the girl as she left the ring with two guys. One handed her a towel, which she used to wipe off the sweat and blood off her arms and neck, while the other handed her a black t-shirt.

"Mai Howlett? We'd like to talk to ya?" He asked the girl as she sat with her back to him.

"About what?"

"Why you took a few good hits and don't have a mark on you?" She slowly turned around and looked at him eyes wide as saucers and mouth hanging open.

"You ok there, hon?" Rogue asked

"Yeah. Come outside and we can talk." Mai got off the stool, her eyes not leaving Logan's.

"You can heal can't you?" Logan asked as they went to the back lot, toward her trunk.

"Just like you, dad."

"Dad?"

"Mom said if I should ever run into you, I should say something about you only a few would know about. So instead, I'll show you" and she released her claws and look at her father.

Logan looked at her claws, then unleashed his own. The two just look at each other before he spoke "You're just like me"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I have your healing factor, sense of smell and hearing. But I can also communicate with animals and transform into them too. And as you could tell, I went through the same operation as you."

"Holy shit"

"Yeah, that's what most would probably say. Look, why don't we continues this at my place. You can follow." With that she got into her pick up and drove all the way home, the others following her.

At the house, Mai set out drinks while Logan found a picture of him, one he didn't remember. It was of him and a women. He was leaning with his back against a tree, smiling boldly with the women in his arms.

"That's my mom." She snuck up on him and smiled, his smile.

"So you're my daughter huh?"

"Yeah. I know it's a shock for me too. Almost as big as my mother telling me that she was shot with a big ass adamantium bullet and that I healed her from the womb before she even she was pregnant with me."

"How old are you, anyway? Rogue asked

"18. Be 19 in December. You guys from that school for mutants?"

"How'd you know?"

"My mom and I talked about it the day before she died. Said some guy named the professor asked who my father was."

"When was you mother killed?"

"I was 15, almost 16. Came home, saw her dead. I tried to heal her, but couldn't. Got into fight with a bunch of Swat guys. One shot me right here," she pointed to her left shoulder, "That's when my claws first came out. They were bone then and I used them to kill them all, then lights out. People say I used a pitch fork or something to defend myself, then either I or the Sheriff got rid of it?"

"Why would he do that? Did he know about your…?"

"Ray? Oh, yeah he knows. His son Hawk is one of my buddies you saw at the bar. He gave me my shirt. He and his family practically raised when I got back."

"How'd they get to you?"

"Pulled the vengeance thing. Said they knew who ordered the ambush and that they'd help make me "invincible. During the surgery, I heard them one of them say "my father" and "shouldn't have killed her mother." Well, I lost it. I killed anyone who tried to stop me. There was one doctor who was kind to me. She told how you went through the same procedure for the same reasons. You thought mom was dead and you let them…you know the rest."

Logan sat speechless at the story. His daughter had literally gone trough hell in span of a few weeks at such a young age.

"We'd like you to come to New York. Be part of the school."

"Aren't I little too old to still be in school? I got my GED last year."

"Maybe you can teach."

Mai thought about it. She could go away and finally get to know her father, be around others like her. If it didn't work out, she could come back and live her life.

"Ok. I have to do a few things tomorrow, but then I can follow you on my bike."

"Oh, jeeze! You ride motorcycles too?!" Rogue threw her hands in the air. Was there nothing these two didn't have in common.

"What do you ride?"

"A Yamaha FZ 1. Want to see it?"

Rogue smiled as the father and daughter walked out to the barn. Once she opened the doors, a black bike sat in front of them. It was midnight blue with a design of a brown Coyote howling upward on both sides. Seeing his curious face, Mai showed a helmet that was the same color but had a full white moon.

"Cousin of one my buddies not only got me a great deal, but he did the design for free. Figured since my full name means 'Coyote Moon' why not let that be on the bike. Says it made look a badass or something."

That night, Mai pack all her clothes into a duffle bag and a sea bag she pick up at the Army/Navy store a while back. The last thing she put in was a picture of her mom. She had called the guys and asked them to keep on the place, saying she wasn't sure how long she'd be gone. Looking around her room one last time, she left to pick her final paycheck from the bar. On the way home, she stopped at the cemetery and knelt at her mother's gravestone. Tears were trying to break out when she heard him behind her.

"I wish I could remember her. I'm sorry, kid. But I promise you, here and now, I will never leave you again." Her father took her hand and helped her off the ground and pulled her into a hug.

That's that for this series. Working on the next chapters for the Batman/X-men crossover.


End file.
